Mianhae, Elsa
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: [One-Shot / AU / OoC] Una divertida historia sobre Jack y Elsa. Al parecer ella esta enojada, él no sabe por qué y eso le frustra a ambos... Aunque a algunos mas que a otros. Una historia ambientada en un mundo actual; escrita para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a los copitos de nieve que shippean el "Jelsa". (Pequeño cameo de Brave/Tangled/How to train your Dragon) Enjoy!


_Bienvenido seas, lector._

_Aquí estoy yo de nuevo; aportando algo al fandom de estos dos hermosos copos de nieve._

_Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría dejar en claro unos cuantos aspectos de este. Aunque este fic está ambientado en un AU (más o menos parecido a nuestra época actual) he decidido dejar tanto a Jack como a Elsa con sus poderes… ¿Por qué? Más abajo lo verán .w._

_Las hermosas princesas Disney Rapunzel y Merida hacen un pequeño cameo –no pude evitarlo, me encantan *o*-_

_¡Ah! Y… ¿Saben esa escena de película –cuyo nombre no me acuerdo- en la que el hombre llega completamente arrepentido a la casa de su interés amoroso y con cara de drama le pide disculpas, estando bajo la lluvia (Pero que en realidad la lluvia es creada por él mismo sosteniendo una manguera xD)? Pues ténganla en mente._

_¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide. Un dato curioso: "Mianhae" es la romanización de "__미안__해__" __que significa "Lo siento" en coreano. (Se pronuncia "mianjé") Tal vez lo sabían, tal vez no… ¡Nada pierdo con explicarlo para asegurarme! ;D _

_¡Ahora sí! Es hora del estúpido y sensual disclaimer –w-_

_Disclaimer: Como mencione anteriormente; estoy corta de presupuesto. Así que decidí dejar que DreamWorks y Disney fueran los dueños de los personajes de RotG y de Frozen respectivamente. Disney y Disney-Pixar también son dueños de las imágenes de Rapunzel y Merida._

_Historia creada de forma totalmente random, inspirada en una imagen de tumblr y con meros motivos recreativos._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mianhae, Elsa – Por BrokenDoll-K**

Las maletas -mal hechas- salían volando por la ventana. Estas caían; abriéndose de par en par y haciendo que su contenido se dispersara por toda la calle.

El grito de un joven se escucho a lo largo del gran pasillo de aquella casa. Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, llego hasta la habitación en la que tenia origen el desorden. Allí se encontraba su hermosa novia, lanzando las maletas por la ventana con una cara de enojo que se podría notar a kilómetros de aquí.

El chico, todavía aterrado se arriesgo acercándose lentamente a ella por detrás, tomándola de manera firme por la cintura para alejarla de la ventana. Pataleando y quejándose, la rubia miro fulminante a su novio quitándoselo de encima en un momento para luego darle la espalda.

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Elsa!?— pregunto alarmado aquel chico dueño de un extraño y peculiar cabello color blanco.

Bufando con molestia, la aludida agarro con su diestra la única maleta que faltaba, con su siniestra halo con brusquedad la capucha azul de su pareja; obligándolo a seguirla para dirigirse al salón principal de la mansión.

Una anonadada chica, de largo y rojizo cabello agarrado en coletas se mantuvo en silencio, viendo la escena a una distancia prudente. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era el tener que encontrarse con la furia de su querida hermana mayor.

Lanzando la maleta fuera de la casa y señalando el exterior de manera autoritaria, soltó por fin a su amado -no tan amado en ese momento- para mirarlo con desdén.

—Jack— lo llamo, logrando que este se tensara de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera —Fuera— demando con una voz firme y autoritaria.

—Elsa, espera. Yo...

— ¡Fuera!— repitió, esta vez halando su manga para luego sacarlo de su vivienda. Lanzándole una última mirada desaprobatoria, le cerró la puerta en la cara; dejando a un Jack un tanto sorprendido por ello.

—Elsa— Anna hablo, notoriamente preocupada por su hermana mayor — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?— ladeo su cabeza, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Si, sabía que estaba preguntando lo obvio y también sabía que lo más probable era que Elsa no le respondiera, pero nada perdía con preguntar.

¿Cierto?

—Solo...— la rubia soltó un suspiro, masajeándose la sien con una pequeña mueca —Solo necesito enfriar mis pensamientos— comento, antes de dejar la sala principal y subir a su habitación.

—Eso es muy irónico, teniendo en cuenta que tienes poderes de frio— comento en voz baja para sí misma, dejando salir de sus delgados labios una risa burlona.

Encogiéndose de hombros, retomo su lectura. Sabía que su hermana necesitaba pensar sola; el subir con ella solo la haría molestar más, así que la mejor opción era dejar que su cabeza se "enfriara" en la soledad de su habitación.

—Ya se le pasara— afirmó sentándose —Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por el pobre de Jack— rápidamente tomo entre sus manos su teléfono celular para buscar en el directorio aquel numero que ella tanto marcaba —¿Que habrá hecho ese cabeza hueca ahora?— se preguntó negando, a la vez que llevaba el celular a su oreja derecha.

— _¿Alo?—_ se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Kristoff!— saludó animadamente Anna al que era su novio desde ya hace unos cuantos años.

—_Hey, Anna— _saludó el aludido con su típico y habitual tono de voz animado.

—Necesito que me ayudes— comenzó a hablar —B-Bueno, no a mi... Pero si te estoy pidiendo que lo ayudes a él. Y como ya me has ayudado a mí, se que puedes ayudarlo a él porque...

— _¡Ve al punto, Anna!— _exclamo Kristoff entre risas.

— ¡Vale, vale!— respiro profundo luego de soltar una pequeña risa —Es que Elsa se ha molestado con Jack...

— _¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que hizo? _

—No lo se... ¡Déjame terminar!— una risa se escucho del otro lado de la línea —Esta vez admito que Elsa se ha pasado de la raya— un silencio de parte de ambos —Ella lo ha 'echado temporalmente' de la casa— explicó.

Otro silencio.

—_Woah—_ habló por fin _—O esta vez Jack si se ha pasado, o a Elsa se le ha zafado un tornillo por tanto estrés en una misma semana_.

—Me voy mas por la segunda— admitió Anna —Ha estado bastante frustrada desde hace un tiempo. De seguro fue tan solo una tontería de Jack pero fue justo la gota que derramo el vaso— suspiró pesadamente —En fin... ¿Podrías auxiliar a Jack? Al muy pobre hasta le tiraron las maletas por la ventana.

— _¿Hablas en serio?—_ esta vez no pudo controlar su risa.

Anna desde el otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar la carcajada explosiva de parte de su novio. Alejándose un poco el celular de la oreja rodó sus ojos para después negar — ¡No te rías! ¡Pobre Jack!

—_Vale, vale—_ dijo entre risas _—No te preocupes, ya salgo a buscarlo—_ prometió Kristoff con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual obviamente Anna no pudo ver

—Gracias Kristof... En serio eres el mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Así que...— hablo el rubio aguantando lo mas que podía sus gana de reírse — ¿En serio te echó de la casa?

— ¡Sí!— exclamo exasperado Jack pasando un mano por sus blancos cabellos, desordenandolos un poco —Ni siquiera sé cuando le dio tiempo de hacer todas esas maletas— comenzó a explicar con ademanes un tanto exagerados —Solo sé que cuando me dormí en el sofá y cuando me desperté por culpa de sus gritos ya estaba lanzando cosas por la ventana— la risa de Kristoff empezó en un volumen bajo pero a medida que Jack iba hablando, esta iba subiendo de volumen — ¡No te rías! No es para nada gracioso— hablo nuevamente, soltando una fuerte bocanada de aire para después esconder su rostro en la mesa -golpeándole con esta en el proceso.

— ¿Y qué hiciste como para que reaccionara así?— pregunto el rubio, sentándose frente a su amigo.

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia!— saltó de repente —Yo no he hecho nada como para que llegara a esos extremos— se excusó —Creo que ella solo me uso para descargar la rabia acumulada que tiene por el proyecto con Mer y Punzie— trato de buscarle explicación. Y es que la universidad tenía tan consumida a Elsa que; usando la lógica, era algo probable que eso hubiera pasado.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?— preguntó, palmeando la cabeza del contrario el cual seguía echado sobre la mesa .

— ¿Dejar que se le enfríe la cabeza?

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?— Kristoff suspiro, Jack también.

—No quiero dejarlo pasar— admitió el chico, revolviendo nuevamente sus blancos cabellos —En serio quiero hacer algo... Pero ¿Qué? Estas cosas no son lo mío— admitió.

—Jack, amigo... Hay muchas cosas que no son lo tuyo—comento el rubio, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Frost —Lo siento, lo siento. Pero sabes que es la verdad— musito.

Diez, veinte y hasta treinta minutos pasaron en completo silencio hasta que Jack se levanto en un momento rápido y firme. Agarrando con la diestra su cayado, camino directo hacia la puerta siendo seguido desde muy cerca por Kristoff.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?— Jack lo vio con una sonrisa burlona, como si el rubio acabara de preguntar lo más obvio del mundo.

—A resolver las cosas— afirmo abriendo la puerta para entrecerrar los ojos por el repentino resplandor creado por el sol.

— ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?— el aludido negó. Kristoff no pudo evitar el golpear su frente con su mano derecha mientras negaba lentamente

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

Silencio.

—Improvisar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿De verdad lo corriste de la casa?— pregunto sorprendida Merida. Rapunzel se mantenía tras ella con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

—Pues... Si— Elsa suelta un suspiro, todavía bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas — ¿Creen que me he pasado?

— ¡Claro que te has pasado!— exclamo Rapunzel de la nada, haciendo sobresaltar tanto a Anna como a Merida que eran las que se mantenían a sus costados —Después de todo no creo que haya hecho algo tan grave como para reaccionar así— dedujo la castaña de manera correcta, ya que era cierto; prácticamente la reacción de Elsa fue creada por toda la frustración acumulada de la última semana y lastimosamente fue Jack el objetivo de 'descarga' de Elsa.

— ¡Hubieran visto su cara!— hablo esta vez Anna —Pobre Jack.

—¡Yo hubiera pagado mucho por ver la cara de Frost en ese momento!— exclamo Merida estallando en risas a las cuales luego de unos momentos se unió Anna y luego Rapunzel

—No se rían de él, no sean tan crueles— se quejo Elsa tratando de defender a su novio

—En este momento no eres la mas adecuada para decir eso— la acuso la castaña — ¡Echaste de la casa al pobre hombre!— decía entre risas

—Me pregunto que estará hacien... Pero la frase de Merida fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre el cual resonó por toda la sala de estar. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron estáticas, mirándose las unas a las otras.

Era Jack, era obvio.

Entre Anna y Merida se apresuraron a halar a la rubia del grupo para llevarla hasta la puerta. Entre risas las tres amigas se posicionaron a cierta distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver y escuchar. Elsa rodó los ojos antes de abrir la puerta, pero al realizar dicha acción se encontró con una escena extraña.

En serio extraña... Además de cómica.

Si. Allí estaba Jack, con cara de 'perrito abandonado' bajo una extraña nevada -extraña por el simple hecho de estar en medio del verano y estar a mas de 27 grados-

—Lo siento, Elsa— fueron las palabras que dijo el chico, manteniendo una expresión algo dramática; perfecta para la situación.

Elsa en ese momento no lo había visto; pero esa extraña nieve era producida por el mismo Jack, el cual sostenía su cayado sobre su propia cabeza y escondiéndolo tras la puerta. Mas atrás estaba Kristoff viendo la escena, tratando de aguantar la risa. Tal vez desde el ángulo de Elsa se veía dramático y hasta típico de película... Pero desde el ángulo de Kristoff era imposible el contener la risa.

La rubia impulsada por la curiosidad se asomo un poco mas por la puerta, descubriendo el truco de su novio y alzando una de sus cejas en el acto. —Debes de estar bromeando— dijo, viendo el cayado de Jack sobre su cabeza y saliendo de este los copos de nieve que cubrían tanto el cabello como la chamarra de el chico.

Aunque, viniendo de Jack; era de esperarse algo como esto.

—Lo siento, Elsa— repitió este, manteniendo la misma posición sin importarle que ya le hubieran descubierto su pequeño truco.

—Vete— fue lo que le respondió, tratando de contener la risa lo mas que pudiera. Negando lentamente le dio un pequeño empujón para crearle la puerta en la cara.

De nuevo.

— ¿¡El mismo estaba creando la nieve!?— pregunto la pelirroja sin poder contener la risa. Elsa asintió. Las tres chicas estallaron de risa; todo al mismo tiempo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Elsa se recostó de la puerta sintiendo el frío al otro lado que le aseguraba que Jack seguía parado del otro lado.

— ¡Elsa!— La llamo este, golpeando suavemente la puerta —Se que te estás riendo allá adentro— la acusó —Sabes que te conozco demasiado— Jack tocaba la puerta de manera insistente. Elsa solo se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, cubriendo su boca para que no se le escapara la carcajada que de por sí ya estaba siendo dada por su par de amigas y hermana menor.

Y es que lo que él decía era la verdad... No solo lo de la risa -¿Como no reírse ante eso?- sino con lo de que además de su hermosa y adorada hermana menor no había nadie que la conociera mejor que Jack. Y en efecto... Ella de hecho si estaba riendo.

—Serás idiota... Mi amado Jack— musitó la rubia, soltando una risa traviesa.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Elsa!— seguía llamándola. Ella solo negó, caminando hacia el sillón en el que anteriormente estaba situada.

.

.

.

— ¿No le piensas abrir?— pregunto Anna, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que parecía iba a ser derrumbada tanto por el puño como por el cayado de Jack

—Esto es divertido– admitió Elsa —Solo... Déjalo que sufra un poco más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Por finales como estos es que mis amigas me quieren cortar las manos –Llora desconsoladamente(?)-_

_¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Fue una idea bastante random que se me ocurrió al ver esa hermosa imagen que puse como "caratula". El impulso fue demasiado y termine escribiendo esta tontería… Ya saben; para que se rían un rato~_

_A ver, a ver… ¿Ustedes que creen que hizo el pobre de Jack? De seguro más de uno está pensando que le fue infiel o algo ¿Verdad? –w-_

_A decir verdad, comencé a escribirlo con esa idea pero luego lo deseche. No sé, no veo a Jack capaz de eso; es muy travieso y juguetón… Pero no a ese extremo… Creo(?) Así que mi teoría es la siguiente; Mientras Jack estaba dormía, Elsa estaba a su alrededor desesperada por quien-sabe-que proyecto que tenía que hacer con Merida y Punzie… Peeero fue cuando Jack empezó a hablar dormido y dijo algo que la saco de sus casillas._

_Algo dramática la pobre Elsa, lo se; pero a fin de cuentas siempre hemos tenido uno de esos días en el que estamos "de a toque"_

_¡Claaaro! Lo que hizo –o no hizo- Jack lo dejo a imaginación del lector, por eso no lo escribí de manera explícita C;_

_¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado y espero que les haya sacado por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa ;D_

_Y un pequeño extra que se me acaba de ocurrir: ¡Hipo, ven a mí!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿No te parece extraño como siempre tenemos que pedir disculpas? — preguntó Jack, ganándose la atención tanto de Kristoff como de Hipo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto este ultimo adoptando una posición relajada.

—Me refiero a…— comenzó a hablar, tomando una bocanada de aire —Que siempre somos nosotros los que nos disculpamos— una pausa —Incluso si tenemos o no tenemos la culpa… ¡Siempre tenemos que pedir disculpas!

—Lo dices por lo que paso la semana pasada con Elsa ¿Cierto?— le acusó el rubio, señalándolo con la lata de soda aun sin abrir que sostenía en su diestra. Jack solo asintió.

—Por cierto— esta vez hablo el castaño, dirigiendo su mirada a Frost —A la final ¿Te dejo volver a la casa? — preguntó curioso, ya que de los tres; él era el que estaba menos actualizado con la "noticia".

—Pues… Si— Jack ladeó su cabeza —Pero no ha terminado el proyecto— hizo una mueca para luego negar repetidas veces —Así que he optado por quedarme durmiendo a puerta cerrada cuando ella esta tan tensa— admitió, ganándose que su par de amigos rieran —Claro, claro. Ríanse de mi desgracia

— ¿No te dijo porque se molesto ese día? — pregunto Kristoff. Jack solo lo miro con una ceja alzada para luego empezar a reír en un volumen algo exagerado.

— ¡Es una chica! — exclamó —¡Las chicas no te dicen porque se molestan! Solo se molestan y punto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo— hablo el rubio.

Por un segundo, los tres se quedaron viendo entre sí para soltar un gran y simultaneo suspiro a la vez que brindaban con sus latas de soda.

— ¡Salud!— exclamó Jack —Por las mujeres que siempre se logran salir con la suya

— ¡Salud!— se escucho de manera simultánea salir de las bocas de Hipo y Kristoff.

.

.

.

—Sigo sin entender cómo demonios lo logran…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Y ahora sí! Este es el fin de otro de mis One-shots random. De verdad espero que se hayan reído con él o que por lo menos les haya sacado una sonrisita. Como siempre, recibo gustosa críticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos –Jamás faltan los tomatazos-_

_¡Me despido mis hermosos copitos de nieve shippers de Jelsa! Nos leeremos luego._

_¿Un review? _—BrokenDoll-K


End file.
